the Corinthos family
by kidman815
Summary: after the Corinthos family because whole again Michael receives a surprise from someone from his past a continuation of after the bomb
1. Chapter 1

the Corinthos family an general hospital fanfic chapter 1

disclaimer as always I don't own any of the characters they are own by abc except for the new character timmy Corinthos this story is a continuation of my story after the bomb

chapter 1

after the meeting Michael Corinthos III walk in to his father's house where he will be living for a while and saw a face he hasn't see in three years

Starr what are you doing here

Michael I'm sorry I didn't do this sooner

what

after we broke up I found out I was pregnant we have a son I named him Timothy Michael sonny just took him upstairs

what how do I know that I'm the father you left me three years ago how old is he

two and a half I did DNA test your DNA is in the system

and it was 100% match

I Believe you starr but I don't trust your dad after what he did to danny

I understand Michael here is a picture of Timmy

omg he looks like me he is mine

yea he dose you name is on the birth certificate and I'm given him to you see Michael I'm diying I have cancer and they say I have a few weeks to live I don't what him to see me like that Michael

I understand but you mom and dad are going to fight me for him

I talked to my mom and see not going to fight you and me dad can't he went to prison for switching sams baby

ok starr I wil take good care of are son

thanks Michael I know you will as she walked out the door cring

sonny comes down the steeps

where did starr go

she left she diying and she gave timmy to me im hoing to need your help in this dad

and mom's to

we will so how did everything go at the quartermaine's

they all gave me the shares like they had a choice Michael said

what I have decided to do is use MC3 to get a casino license and you it a legitimate business for use now that I realize that no matte what I can't keep things from happening i'm letting you and your brothers in the business

dad I love dante but can we trust him he wss a cop we can becomes be could have jump on the chance to go back to the pcpd but didn't plus we will be watch him ok

ok dad I just don't want us going to jalll

we won't not as long as ric is the da morgan saids as he and dante walk though the door

congratulations little brother I saw g

your son he looks just like you

thaks bro I can't wait to meet him

I have to call grandma moncia she play her part perfectly in the meeting

thats what the quartermaine's get for what did to are family i'll jason and let him know about timmy said carly holding the baby monitor


	2. Chapter 2

the Corinthos family chapter 2

disclaimer see chapter 1

Michael calls monica

hey are you alone grandma? Michael said

yes this plan of yours work with tracy in jall it was easy to get ned and and Dillon to move out monica told Michael

good grandma I have some news of my own starr was here and It turn out I have a son

what Michael said monica

yea his name is Timmy and he is two and a half

wow Michael I can't wait to meet him monica said

I know but we have to wait a couple of months or people might get on to this Michael said

ok Michael monica said as Michael here timmy cry

i got to go grandma as he hung up the phone

carly comes down the stairs with timmy here he go Michael here is you son carly said to Michael as he hands him his son

thanks mom Michael said

hi buddy I'm your daddy I'm sorry for not being there for you till now I will always be there for you my little man

he's beautiful Michael

yes he is mom I got to go the office to pick some papers but I'll be right back can you can Diane to get the paperwork work giving me full custody as soon as possible I don't trust tood not to cause trouble for me


	3. Chapter 3

the Corinthos family chapter 3

disclaimer see chapter 1

as Michael gets in his car a pulls out his phone and calls information

landview pa blair cramer

he is connected

hello blair this is Michael Corinthos

hi Michael how can I help you

stqrr was just her and told me about timmy nd left him with me I just want to know that you and todd are going to fight me for custody Michael asked

no I am not and todd won't be able to if he comes to port Charles he will go to jall or you uncle jason will kill him for what he did with danny Blair said

just wanted to make sure why didn't anyone tell me until now I world have benn there for starr and for timmy

Michael said

we know that but starr did want t put him in the war that was your life at the time she said ok I understand that thank you for your time blair and I just what to let you know I will not shut you or your family out of his life expeet todd he said

thanks Michael good bye

Michael arrives at his office and sees Dante

hey bro dad told me about tommy I can't wait to meet him Dante said

I can't wait for that too and for him to meet Rocco Michael said

how did the meeting go did everyone believe monica

yep my grandma played great but what they didn't know was she was going to sell her shares anyway

good Michael now we have to get security for timmy so no one can use against you or dad Dante said

you're right dante as my head of security set that up for me I'm heading home to bond with my son call me when you have the security set up

ok little bro I will call me if you need anything Dante said as Michael walked out the door

Michael walks in the house and see timmy play with his sisters avery and kristina

hey guys Michael said

hey Michael he is so cute dad is in is office with jason and morgan and he said he want you to go in for a talk

kristina said

ok Michael said as he kissed timmy on the head I'll be beck buddyand walked in to Sonny's office

hey Michael sit down

ok we are all here now after we got morgan back that the two of you what in the business I said that I would think about it I have sonny

said

and mogan said

your mother is going to kill me but yes after what happen to the two of you this past week this might be the only way to keep you safe but Michael now with timmy do you still want to do this

yes dad I do we can protect him dante is setting. security for him and even if I was in the mob he still be a target

Michael said

lets do this morgan said

jason you teach them what you know I got a casino license from the state for the metorcort renovation that your mom is doing I put in your name morgan becomes your the only of us that doesn't have a record sonny said

ok when do we start dad Michael said

morgan starts tomorrow you start as soon as the judge sign off on timmy's custody sonny said

well I talk to blair and they aren't going to fight me Michael said as carly walked in

I talked to Diane and she got you in front if a judge tomorrow morning at ten Michael and she said that the apeals court final ruled about you sonny your conviction is vacated

and Michael she found something about your conviction Michael she said that she will talk to you about it with you tomorrow


	4. Chapter 4

the Corinthos family an general hospital fanfic chapter 4

disclaimer see chapter 1

the next morning Michael arrived at the court house at 9: 15 and met Diane

Michael good lets go in here and talk she said as she closed the door

whats up Diane my mom said that you found something wrong with my conviction Michael ask

yes I was going over all of my filles about the family for the gaming licence when looking over yours I saw something I missed n your appeal that when the judge wouldn't let me see you that you wrer refused you lawyer so you not allowed ti be advised you could take the fifth she said

shit you right that illegal they have no choice but to overturn my Conviction and drop them Michael said

yeas after your hearing I am going to bring this right to the head judge hopefully by the end of today you will no longer be a convicted felon

no lets get you custody of your son

ten minutes later the walked of the judges chambers with the custody papers sign and heading the head judge

judge Johnson the judge in the people vs Michael Corinthos III refund me to see him so he was not advised of his rigths and due to a brain injury he sold have been by all pressands this Conviction should be over turn an thongh out without prejudice so this can't brought back up or at least grant us a here and here is a statement for the former police commissioner stating to that fact Diane said

the judge look at the statement and said no need for a hearing the conviction is overturned without prejudice he people are bard from bing the case again you are no longer a felon i'm sorry your rights were violated its a insult to this process

thank you judge I would like a statement to the press to that fact so my client can put on froms that he is not that if they check on it they know

yes I will

thank you judge Michael said

Michael got home and see his dad

hey dad where's timmy

kristina to him and avery to the park what did Diane say about this thing about your case sonny asked

Michael told him the whole story even the judge apologizing

wow we are both completely free men sonny said

yep I was think that this weekend we hold a family dinner to introduce timmy to everyone Michael said

that a great idea so the judge made the custody official sonny said

yep dad how is morgan doing with learning the business

good jason is sowing him what to do with the shipment

what about me dad

you know a lot more then morgan dose you will handle collections for me max and milo will be with you heres the list of you owes us and how much

ok dad I'll start to meet with these people tomorrow


	5. Chapter 5

the Corinthos family chapter 5

disclaimer see chapter 1

that Saturday night sonny hosted a family dinner to introduce timmy to the family even ric was there

Michael can I talk to you ric said

what is it ric Michael

I been wanting to say this for a while but I'm sorry for the way I attack you after you dad was shot ric said

thats in the past he said

thank you I herd from the feds and they made a deal with johnny five yeas and witnesses protection to testify angriest the rest of them ric said

ok he wasn't a major part in this when dose the trial start Michael said

yea morgan asked too

in three weeks I told the feds no deals expert for johnny ric told them

do I have to tell them about Claudia

no if they asked the prosecutor will object because your record was wiped clean and it has nothing to do with this ric said

good Michael said as timmy started to cry

whats wrong buddy Michael said

poopie daddy

ok let get yo changed

after dinner Michael put timmy to bed as he cane back down stairs sonny said

son do you now where kristina went

yea Ethan back she went to see him

great here we go again sonny said

dad she is a adult now and he helped her a lot Michael said

ok but if he hurts her a dead man

monday morning Michael get a call from the federal prosecutor

yes this is Michael

this jake mars the prosecutor on your case the judge moved up the trial it starts on Thursday gen you meet me today a 1:00

sure can you meet me at my office my I have my son in daycare and my parents are out of town Michael ask

sure I also need to talk to your brother morgan can get his number to set something up with him too jake ask

no need he works for me I have him there Michael said

good see you at one

at 1:00 jake walked in and introduce him self

before we begin is there anything n your past they might use against you on cross

yes I was covicted of manslaughter in 2010 but it was overturned and expunged last week for judicl misconduct Michael said

I'll take care of that tomorrow n pretrial they can't use that ageist you now morgan what about you jake asked

only that I'm bipolar and that I stole the car that was blown up to kidnap me why I was maniac

ok I handle that on direct jake said

and the fact that are father is a mob boss and my biological father was one of the kidnappers and I killed him in self-defense Michael said

I got that now I think this will be a fast trial but the penalty phase might take longer jake said

good

for the next hour they went over there testimony and jake said I got everything we need morgan you will be in first Michael you will probably be after your uncle Lucas both of you be there at 9:00 am on Thursday morning

we will be they both said


	6. Chapter 6

the Corinthos family chapter 6

disclaimer see chapter 1

three days later the family walks in to the court house together and Michael Morgan sonny jason and Lucas sit in a conference room as witnesses they can't be in the court until they testified

we are on the record in the people vs woods jacks and quartermaine any motions before we bring in the jurors

yes the people request that the court bars the defense fro mentioning Michael corinthos III and Michael corinthos jr past convictions as they have benn expunged jake mars said

so order anything else

yes the defense renews it past motion for serpent trials

denied bring in the jury

after opening statement s the judge said prosecution call you first witness

the people call morgan corinthos

morgan is Soreen in

state you name for the record

morgan stone corinthos

mr. Corinthos tell the court what happen th night of October 19, 2016

I was at the flottimg rib I etole juillan Jerome's car I was pulling over to get out after being talked down by my godfather jason morgan when I got out th car blow up the next thin I knew I was lock in a cell handcuffed and chained to a wall morgan said

what happed next

I started to scream and here my uncle Lucas jones screaming to we're told to stop and I was taken to a room

l was introduce to the people who kidnapped me

are the kidnappers in this room

yes

point them out for me

the sitting at the table as he pointed to the defense table

that jerry and jasper jacks and mike woods

was there anyone else

yes john zacarara

when and how your freed

four days later for two million dollars

thank you morgan nothing farther

you witnesses

you said you stole a car

yes I am bipolar and at the time my pill were not working an i was manic at the time

so you are mentally ill so how do we know that this is not a fantasy that you came up with to get out of grand theft auto charges the defense asked

no here are the scares from the handcuffs and my uncle was there with me morgan said

your witnesses

tracy's lawyer says I have one question did you ever see my client with the kidnappers

no morgan said

thank you nothing farther

you may step down

next witnesses

we call dr. Lucas Jones

Lucas tell his story

as he couldn't identify anyone there was no questions

we call Michael Corinthos III

state your name

Michael Corinthos III

Mr. Corinthos what happened the day of October 23, 2016

me and my father went to deliver a two million dollar ransom for the release of my brother morgan I was told to bring the ransom to the kidnappers so that I would be in the line of fire I handed the ransom to one of them when he spoke to me and I recognize it as my biological father AJ. Quartermaine Michael said

did something happened to you two days later

yes I was walking out of my grandmother house with my uncle Jason morgan when I flet a shock a pain in my back and passed out I came to blindfolded and tied to a chair I was unblindfold and it was my biological father Michael said

then what happened next

my father sonny and jason came in aj and soony fight and jason cut me lose and jasper jacks jump jason and fight over Jason's gun they droped it I picked it up a fired it hitting aj in the head thats when we called the police

nothing farther jack said the judge that all for today we will recovine tomorrow at 9:00 am


	7. Chapter 7

the Corinthos family chapter 7

disclaimer see chapter 1

the next morning Michael got back on the stand

Mr Corinthos did you or did kill you stepmother

objection your Honor your ruled that the they cannot use this ageist mr Corinthos as his record was expunge

sustained that will cost you five thousand next time it will be a night In jall mr johnson the jury will disregard that

are you sure it was my clients Mr Corinthos

yes

nothing farther

Mr Corinthos did you see my client Tracy Quartermaine with the kidnappers

no I did not

no more questions

you may step down

we call Michael Corinthos jr.

sonny take the stand testify to everything that Michael said as did jason

then johnny got up and told that he was bought in by and him and Michael woods kidnapped morgan and jerry and jax kidnapped Lucas

after that sam was called to the stand

Mrs Morgan what is your profession

i am a private investor

and what is your relationship to jason morgan

he is my husband

and Michael Corinthos III

he is my nephew

and Lucas jones

he's my brother

did you do any investigation in to the kidnapping

yes I did and found a payment from tracy Quartermaine to mike woods of one million dollars and e-mails from tracy to jasper jacks

your Honor please mark these except 1 though 12

object these e-mails were hacked

no it wasn't your Honor mrs Morgan had a sopena from da Lansing for those emails and bank records here you go your Honor

overruled

th defense try to rattle her but they couldn't as the prosecutor rested his case the defense didn't put on a case as they knew that there was no hope

the case went to the jury

25 minutes later the jury had a verticed

they were convicted on all charges

the penalty phase went faster

the judge ask the jury about the sentences as for tracy quartermaine

life

mike woods

the same

jasper jacks

the same

jerry jacks

death

thank you for your sevice

jasper jacks tracy quartermaine Michael wood you her by sentence to life imprisonment without parole

jerry you sentence to death

remove the prisoners


	8. Chapter 8

the Corinthos family chapter 8

disclaimer see chapter 1

after Michael left the court room he was glad for it to be over he walks in to his grandmother Monica's house

grandma I'm here

hi Michael how did it go

they were convicted on all charges they all got life except Jerry he got death where's timmy Michael ask

upstairs he hasn't woke from his nap yet monica said

just then they here timmy on the monter

Michael pick timmy up

hey buddy come on time to go home

thanks for watching him

Michael returns home jason meet him at door give timmy to kristina we have a problem krissy take him upstairs jason said

I be up soon buddy Michael said

ok jason whats going on

the Jerome's the blow up our shipment and beat up morgan

is he ok he has cracked ribs and are keep him over for observation jason said

Julian need to pay for this Michael said

he will your mom is going to be our alibi will going to distory his warehouse

I think dad should stay here the cops are going to think that he did this Michael said

he already have that covered he is going to be at the mertocort with my mom Dante said

ok Dante this you test if the cops show we will know you're undercover jason told him

don't worry if heis I handle myself sonny said

as they left sonny headed to the hotel and jason the boy and max went to the werehouse wereing masks

max and Dante set the charges as Michael acted as lookout as jason trashed it they get five blocks away and jason hit the button blowing up the warehouse

Dante called sonny and said its done


	9. Chapter 9

the Corinthos family chapter 9

disclaimer see chapter 1

when the boys returned to sonny kristina was standing n the living room

where did you go do I need to call Diane kristina ask

come on kristina you know better then that all we say is your soon to be exstepfather just learned again what happens when you messed whit the Corinthos family Dante said

is Timmy sleeping ask Michael ask

yea he was asking for you said carly

I wish I was here for him but we needed to take care of something

five minutes later jorden rang the doorbell carly open the door

commissioner how can I help you carly said

where is sonny I have some questions for him about a Jerome warehouse was blown up tonight so where is he at Jordan ask

the metrocourt he was meet Olivia to go over plans for the casino carly said

and your sons and stepson

they are in the living room and they have been here all night carly

Jordan walked in alright Jillian's warehouse was blown up tonight and your family has the most to gain

so where were the three of you tonight Jordan asked

we have nothing to say without our lawyer Michael said

ok then take them in for questioning as she called two more officers in

mom call Diane Michael said


	10. Chapter 10

the Corinthos family chapter 10

disclaimer see chapter 1

after the cops left carly said to kristina you know the drill anybody asks Michael Morgan and Dante were here all night anything else ask my lawyer kristina said

good as carly called Diane

yes carly who did bring this time

Michael morgan and Dante someone blew up one for the Jerome's warehouses tonight and of course they think sonny did it carly told her

ok I'm on it

carly looks at kristina

I'm going to get your father and go down to the pcpd can you watch you nephew for me

no problem carly kristina said

thanks krissy

at the pcpd

so Michael where were you to night asked detective west

I have nothing to say without my lawyer Michael said as Diane walked in

detective are you tiring to question my client without benefit of console

I was just to find out where he was tonight

give me a minute with my client Diane asked

after the door was closed

ok Michael where were you tonight

I was at home with my mom Dante morgan and krissy they will testify to that they have nothing they trying to use us to force my dad's hand Michael said

Michael Dante and morgan said the same thing

carly and sonny walks in

detective I told your commissioner that my sons and stepson was with me all night if you don't let them go right now me and my husband are going to sue this department and her personality carly said

you cane in to my home and brought in my sons without a warrant when all the did was use the constitutional right not to remain silent you have nothing on them so like my wife said let them go or I will sue

ok ok let them go said jorden

sonny got a phone call

dad you need to get home right now someone broke in locked me in the bathroom I was finally able brake the door down someone took timmy

kristina said

we will be right there

sonny what happened carly asked

somebody broke in locked kristina in the bathroom and took timmy sonny

Michael overheard this who took my son


	11. Chapter 11

the Corinthos family chapter 11

disclaimer see chapter 1

sonny carly morgan Dante jason Jordan and Michael rush to the house

Michael I am so sorry kristina said

Krissy this is not your fault Michael said

where were the guards at sonny said

I found them it looks like they were hit with a stun gun

Dante and morgan said

Jordan you have permission to search the house said sonny

as jason looked at the tapes

could this be Jillian carly ask

no it was todd manning I saw him on the tapes said jason

that bastard has my son Michael said

we will find him Michael said Jordan

-todd what are doing here with timmy asked vicki

I'm not letting that mob family rise my grandson

you don't have a choice manning said mcbain

with bo

viki belp me

no todd he belongs with his father I know you miss starr but he belongs with Michael vicki said

todd are you nuts now you don't just have jason morgan after you for what you did to him and sam but now the whole Corinthos family too come here baby boy

blair said as took timmy from him

grandma

bo took out his phone

hello Michael said

mr. Corinthos this commissioner Buchanan of the lpd we have your son todd manning has been arrested Bo said

thank you my plane will be there in a hour

the next day Ethan came by

sonny can I talk to you

sure what can I do for you

I have been seeing kristina for a while now a would like to ask if I could ask her to marry her know you have a problem with the age difference but I love your daughter and I will treat her the right way ethen said

you right I had a problem with you being much older them kristina but I know that you treat her right so yes you can when do you plan to pop the question

tonight Ethan said as Michael walks in as Ethan shows sonny the ring

omg you are asking my sister to marry you over my dead body said Michael

Michael enough I said yes and he treat krissy right thats it end of story sonny said

daddy timmy cried

I'm coming buddy

Michael goes in to timmys room I'm here have nice nap as he picks up timmy

hey mom can you take timmy I got to go do the collecting for this week Michael asked

sure Michael when you get back we talk about the casino carly said

Michael walked in to Kelly's with max and milo

hey grandpa mike I didn't know you were back

hi Michael I got back last night your dad doesn't even know yet I heard what happen to you and morgan I'm sorry but I glad you two are ok mike said

grandpa you are a great grandfather I have a son his name is timmy come to dinner tonight Michael said

I was planing to come over tonight so yes

call dad and let him know

hey dad I'm at to Kelly's and guess who is here Michael said

who son

grandpa Mike I asked him to dinner tonight

good I didn't know he was back in town when did he get back sonny asked

last night I'll be home in 20 minutes

ok Michael were ordering pizza ok

I see you there grandpa

ok Michael


	12. Chapter 12

The Corinthos family chapter 12

disclaimer see chapter 1

Later that night at Sonny and Carly's

hey mom where's dad morgan said

he is in the office why

I just got a call one of the warehouses is on fire its the one we aren't using so nobody was there but it looks like it was set

sonny overheard what morgan said

this has to be in response to what we did to his sonny said

the doorbell rings

what can I do for you detective carly said

is your husband home

yes we have been expecting you

come in

sonny one of you warehouses was set on fire this evening where were you and your sons at tonight

me and morgan were here Dante is in Manhattan and Michael was at Kelly's the last time I talked to him

while this was happening Michael walks out of his office at MC3 when some grabed by the shirt

get your hands off of me Michael

you had my father locked up said Jack Manning

first of all I thought you disowned him after he killed your uncle and he came in to my house lock my sister in the bathroom and kidnapped my son now I say it again get your hands off of me before I take out my gun and shoot you ass

just as he said that jason walks in with gun drawn

now get your hands of my nephew before I blow your freaking head off

just a jack let go Michael punched him and said to jason call max take him that private room downstairs and have max and milo teach him what happens to people who disrespect the Corinthos family then send his ass back to Pennsylvania I need to get home

you got it Michael

when Michael got home

Michael told sonny what happened at mc3

mom told me the cops were here about our warehouse that the Jerome's did this Michael said

we need to get them back for this morgan said

its to hot we need to do this right but it has to cool down first and with the custody hearing for avery coming up we need to do this right sonny said

sonny mike is here and so is the food carly

hey grandpa said morgan

hey morgan I heard what happen to you I'm glad you ok mike asked his grandson

yea I'm ok

so I hear you guys got a gaming licence I can't wait mike said

you can be a dealer but you are not allowed to play in the casino sonny said

I understand sonny

Michael walks down with timmy

grandpa this timmy

hey buddy he look just like you Michael mike said

I think he looks like his uncle said morgan

as they eat Kristina walks in with Ethan

hey grandpa I have missed you

I have missed you to Kristina mike said

everyone me and Ethan got engaged

congrats you two mike said

so did carly

morgan said over my dead body he is to old for you

not you to I already gave my blessing so knock it off sonny sad

you two in dad's office now kristina said Dante walks in

you to Dante

I'm coming too sonny said

no dad this is between me and my brothers


	13. Chapter 13

the Corinthos family chapter 13

disclaimer see chapter 1

in sonny's office Kristina was yelling at her brothers

now I an a Adult and you have no say if you guys keep this up and I will fly to las vegas tonight so either way I am marrying Ethan so get use to it

krissy I'm sorry for this more when Ethan asked dad I was just in shock but I have excepted this but the age difference I don't want to see you get hurt Michael said

I already knew lulu told me and I know he loves you and he know that if he hurts you he would haves the three of us to deal with then dad would finish it Dante said

ok did you tell you mom yet sonny said as they walked out

tell me what alexis said as she walked in to the house

mom me and Ethan are getting married kristina told her

this was a bad day to stop drinking

jason walked in

is it done jason

yes Michael don't worry about him

good

you didn't Michael Kristina said

no jack manning came to the office think he was going Ito kick my ass so max milo and Jason had to teach him a lesson

ok i'm telling you all this I'm marrying Ethan and if you try to stop we will go to vegas and you will be out of my life do you understand me kristina said

I got this sweetheart now I have given my blessing to them there is no to say on this matter boys do you understand me sonny said

understood dad and I speak for the three of us Dante said

the phone rings

yes Diane carly said

the judge said there is no need for a hearing he signed the papers its official you're legally avery mother congratulations carly

thank you Diane

sonny is official I'm avery's mother caley said

great now we can focus on Jullian sonny said

boy tomorrow we need to meet at the office sonny said

ok dad I need to get timmy ready for bed come here buddy say goodnight Michael said


	14. Chapter 14

the Corinthos family chapter 13

disclaimer we chapter 1

the next morning sonny met his three sons and Jason in Michael's office

ok J ullian is causing problems for us we need to figure out a way to stop him sonny said

he could take a little swim with concrete shoes said morgan

that would bring the cops on us think morgan said Dante

we know he's running drugs he could give him a hot shoot said dante

thars good but they would check his blood and would know cause he just had blood work said sonny

I got it we watch for his next shipment we make sure he there and tip off the feds and he can join his sister in the prison cell we get him with enough product he do 15 to 20 and the we can make look like a prison fight we do have people that owe us favors in there Michael said thats good mike Ill have our people on the lookout but we could always plant the drugs said jason

jason do it we need to do this right Michael you and morgan lure that son of a bitch to his warehouses Dante you check and see who we have on the iside sonny said as his phone rings

yea ric what going on

she escaped how ok just to let you konow if I find her first she is dead she will never get anywhere near my daughter sonny

said

dad what happened Michael said

ava she escaped

great now have to deal with her ill call mom Michael said

as there was a knock on the door

in walk someone from jason and sonny's past

what the hell we saw your body sonny said to his sister Courtney that he thought he had hurried years ago

Herlena she thought I was not good enough for Nicolas so she locked me up on casadine island I was finally released by Valentine two days ago said Courtney I missed you sonny man Michael and Morgan you have groaned in to men sonny who this man

Courtney meet my son dante I didn't meet him till after you left how am go to explain this to carly and mike sonny said

you don't have to explain to carly she's the one who told me where to find you nice to meet you dante are you going to say something jason

Courtney said

I'm just in shock why didn't we find you when me and sam were on the island a few months ago jason asked

that woman that helped you she was my caretaker when Valentine found me I thought he was going to kill me but he released me I don't know why he did that I can't wait to see Spencer Courtney said

Courtney Laura sent him to borading school to get him away from Valentine he try to kidnap him sonny told her

aunt Courtney did you meet my son timmy when you saw my mom Michael said

no he was at the park with your sisters

so Courtney are you going to

stay here in port Charles asked jason

yes carly told me about the resort that you guys are building and I want in Courtney said

ok welcome home little sister sonny said

as they were talking ava was watching sonny's house

carly had received a call from Michael telling her about ava escaping

kristina security is getting increased ava broken out she wants avery carly told her

that bitch dad should have killed her for what she did to morgan kristina said as Ethan walked in

timmy and avery went down fast and I herd that maybe we should take to sonny's island Ethan said

I'll talk to sonny said carly


	15. Chapter 15

the Corinthos family chapter 15

disclaimer see chapter

sonny we need to protect avery maybe we should send her and timmy to the island with ava on the loose she may not hurt Avery but she might hurt timmy to get to her carly said

your right i'll ask Michael to take them down there sonny said

as Courtney walked I could go with him to help out said Courtney

thats a good idea sonny said

Michael your father need to talk to you carly said

what's up dad Michael said

new assignment you are take Avery and Timmy down to the island aunt Courtney is going to help out max and milo as well I know you want to stay here and help with Julian but our first priority is make sure your sister and your son are safe sonny said

I understand maybe kristina and Ethan can come too Michael said

ask her said sonny said

hey krissy I'm taking Avery and Timmy to the island into they find ava aunt Courtney is coming to do you and Ethan want to come to Michael said

yea it was our idea Kristina said

ok go pack we leave in two hours Michael said

Michael calls the pilot

morgan's phone rings

yea he's there good make sure he stays there morgan said dad call ric Julian there and so are the drugs morgan tells sonny

hey ric I got a tip for Julian just got a shipment of ecstasy and he is there keep my name out of it

three hours later Michael and the others were , at sonny's cabana

after diner Michael said hey max the last time we were down here I was hiding from the cops so idid testify that I killed that bitch Claudia

Michael what you killed someone Courtney

yea she was dad's wife before she married him she put out a hit on him and hitman missed and it hit me put me in a coma for a year dad found out it was her and told everyone at a party she went nuts grabbed my mom you went in to labor with joss I found tham at a cabin she was going to take joss so I hit her with a ax handle dante found me he was a cop at the time I got five years but served eight months dante got me out and conviction was overturned two weeks ago Michael said

wow I wish I was there I would have killed the bitch didn't jason do clean up Courtney said

yea but tis psycho arist named franko who was stalking him saw me do it dug up the body Michael said as they herd kristina yell

they ran to her seeing ava knocked out on the floor

aunt Courtney meet ava Jerome Michael said as he pulls out his gun leave the room take the kids as max walked in with Ethan

what do you what to do Michael said max

have millo take Courtney kristina and the kids to the hotel as the bitch goes missing tied her up Michael said as he calls sonny

hey Michael whats up ava is here krissy knocked her out I want to kill her do I have your blessing

Michael asked

yes fed her body to the shark max can do that sonny said

ok dad said kill the bitch who want to do it Ethan you do it Michael said

Ethan shot her in the head

max dump her in the ocean


	16. Chapter 16

the Corinthos family chapter 16

disclaimer see chapter 1

Michael walked in to the hotel suite

hey krissy

hey timmy and avery don't wake up where's Ethan said Kristina

he is handing the ava problem Michael said

do we need to alibi you guys Courtney said

yep the bitch sleeps with the fish's Michael said

dose dad know Kristina asked

of course he gave his blessing morgan my mom and dad are coming tomorrow said Michael

why said Kristina

Julian they had him locked up so they and dante are coming to the heats off said Michael

so we are staying here tonight said Kristina asked

yes they be doing clean up on the house to tomorrow night said Ethan as he walked in

the rest of the family will be here tomorrow morning said Kristina

Michael's phone ringed

hey dad it's done

good jason sam and the boys are on the way down tell the front desk sonny said

ok dad the house is being cleaned it should be ready by tomorrow night Michael said

good I got a call from a nora Buchanan she told me that ric made a deal with pa they are prosecute todd sonny said

good where does he goes on trial Michael asked

three months sonny said

two hours later jason had arrived with sam the kids

so Michael she tried something here on the island jason said

yep sam your aunt is one crazy bitch said Michael

yea that she is she got kiki shot sam said

don't mention that name around the family after what she did to morgan I'm going to bed Michael said


End file.
